


Mark Lee and The Notebook Cover

by leehiro



Series: The Cursed Notebook [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Mark overthinks but when doesn't he, and chenle is a huff what else could he be, and markhyuck's past which is a bit rocky, chensung if you squint, donghyuck is a muggle slytherin and he's adorable, i can't write angst so sorry if its cringey, is that their ship name i never know, jeno is a sweetheart so ofc he's hufflepuff, jisung is in slyth as well, mark and jaemin are gryff bffs, oh and rj is in ravenclaw, renjun doesn't speak but you'll know why soon, the harry potter au no one asked for, these are my head canons tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 13:19:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11601462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leehiro/pseuds/leehiro
Summary: It started out innocently enough.Mark was about to fall onto his comfy bed in the Gryffindor dorms when he noticed a brown, worn out leather-bound notebook sitting on top of it.As he laid down on his bed, he thought to himself that it would be nice to have a week off from practice. After all, he was a senior. Homework was piling up and he had to worry about end of the year exams. If they could give him just one week of rest, maybe he’d have time to actually study for once. The boy rolled to the side and fell asleep, the thought of vacation fresh in his mind.For the next week, Gryffindor’s quiddich practice was cancelled.





	Mark Lee and The Notebook Cover

**Author's Note:**

> okay so this is my first published fic  
> it's unbeta'ed and english isn't my first language so if you find any mistakes or weird sentences pls let me know!!!  
> also i made this bc i really like nct and harry potter, it's completely self-indulgent and there will be more parts to this which i'll try to publish as soon as possible  
> i hope you like it, thank you for reading!

It started out innocently enough.

  
Mark was about to fall onto his comfy bed in the Gryffindor dorms when he noticed a brown, worn out leather-bound notebook sitting on top of it. It was pocket-sized and the cover was dusty, its colour fading, making it seem like it was a few years old. He picked it up, but as he went to open it, he found it locked. The boy frowned and set the notebook back onto the bed, covering it with his pillow, deciding to forget about it for the day. It was a warm Sunday and he had just come back from quiddich practice – he was captain of his house’s team - and he felt incredibly tired. As he laid down on his bed, he thought to himself that it would be nice to have a week off from practice. After all, he was a senior. Homework was piling up and he had to worry about end of the year exams. If they could give him just one week of rest, maybe he’d have time to actually study for once. The boy rolled to the side and fell asleep, the thought of vacation fresh in his mind.

  
For the next week, Gryffindor’s quiddich practice was cancelled. According to Jeno, Hufflepuff’s vice-captain, they were having a game against Ravenclaw, Renjun’s team, on Saturday, so the two houses booked the quiddich field for the entirety of the week. Mark was ecstatic, glad to finally be able to rest. However, spending his down time alone wasn’t as fun as he expected it to be. Jeno and Renjun were busy, and Jaemin, his housemate and vice-captain, was occupied with school. The youngsters of their group, a Slytherin named Jisung and his Hufflepuff bestfriend, Chenle, were also busy doing whatever wizard kids do these days. As for Donghyuck, Mark would rather face a death eater than spend his afternoon with the Slytherin. With a sigh, Mark trudged the halls towards the library. As Gryffindor’s captain and generally a good kid, the boy had a reputation to uphold. He was the golden child of his year, and most of his teachers loved to compare him to the famous Harry Potter, seeing as they’re both pure-blood Gryffindors. And he had, after all, promised himself he’d catch up on his subjects.

  
____________________________

  
When Mark got to the library, he found it unsurprisingly empty. Exams were still a few months away, and with the Quiddich Cup approaching, most students preferred to attend their house’s practices or generally have fun outside the castle. As for the Gryffindor, he chose a closed-off section of the library, perfect for studying alone. He sat down on one of the individual desks, not even noticing the mop of dark red hair sleeping on the table next to him. What he did notice was the loud groan coming from his left when he placed his books on the table with a loud ‘thud’.

  
“Excuse you, there are people sleeping here.” Mark recognized the soft, honey-filled voice in an instant, and it took everything in him not to facepalm immediately.

  
“Well hello to you too, Donghyuck.” The Gryffindor greeted sarcastically, making the other boy finally look at him, a smirk slowly forming on his lips.  
“Fancy meeting you here.” Mark rolled his eyes. “I thought you’d be at practice, like half of the Hogwarts population.” The red head commented. Donghyuck hated quiddich, especially because he sucked at flying, and he always criticized Mark and their friends about it, seeing as most of them were a part of their house teams.

  
“Actually, practice was cancelled.” The older answered. “Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw are having a match this weekend, so Gryffindor and Slytherin are basically banned from the court.” Donghyuck snorted and shook his head.

  
“Jeno and Renjun must be going crazy... I wonder who Jaemin will be cheering for.” He commented, and Mark nodded. Donghyuck looked at the other’s desk, inspecting his books. “And instead of resting or going out for a change, you decided to hide in the library?”

  
“No,” Mark began as he opened one of his DADA books. It was by far one of the most difficult subjects they had, mainly because their teacher loved to give them homework, which consisted of exhaustive researches of dark beings and curses. The Gryffindor had a very exciting research about Gargoyles awaiting him. “I’m here to study, like any sane person would do at a library.”

  
“It’s your own fault for picking DADA as a NEWT class.” Mark scoffed at the younger’s answer.

  
“Yeah right, ‘cause Potions is super easy as a NEWT. These are advanced classes, they’re supposed to be hard.” Donghyuck rolled his eyes and sat up properly, and Mark noticed a copy of his old DADA books between the red hair’s arms. “Why are you studying DADA? You don’t have it this year, right?” Donghyuck flinched at his question, but didn’t show any other signs of being bothered. That’s Donghyuck, always covering up for himself.

  
“I do, actually.” The Slytherin answered, glaring at his books. “My parents read through the options of advanced classes for sixth and seventh years, and they decided I should take DADA. They don’t even know what DADA stands for, but somehow they’re convinced it’s ‘fundamental’ for my education as a wizard.” He grumbled, making Mark raise an eyebrow.

  
“How the hell did you score an ‘Exceeds Expectations’ in DADA?” To take advanced classes, students must score certain results in their OWL exams, and the professors teaching the classes will choose the students with the best scores to study those subjects as NEWT. To be able to take Defence Against the Dark Arts as a NEWT class, students must score at least an ‘Outstanding’ or a ‘Exceeds Expectations’, but everyone knows that the DADA professor only accepts EE’s. Mark was sure Donghyuck had been close to flunking DADA on his fifth grade, just before his OWL exams.

  
“By cheating.” Donghyuck winked at him, making the Gryffindor blush. To him, as soon as Donghyuck started playing around, he became unbearable, and Mark was predicting he’d have to move seats soon if he wanted to get any studying done. However, the younger boy’s face turned serious, if not sad.

  
“Still, I don’t know how I’m going to pass it this year.” Mark could hear the despair in Donghyuck’s voice, and he cursed himself for being so thoughtful of others.  
“Well,” He gulped, and the younger looked at him curiously. “I could, maybe, help you, if you want?” He stuttered, but Donghyuck’s bright look and wide smile made up for every one of his embarrassments.

  
“Really?” The Slytherin asked hopefully, and Mark nodded. “Well, you were going to study DADA too, right?” The red hair asked as he pulled on Gryffindor closer by the arm. “Let’s study together, then!”

  
____________________________

  
The next time it happened, it didn’t work out as smoothly.

  
After the short study session with Donghyuck, – short because the Slytherin got bored after the first twenty minutes of Mark’s lecture – the Gryffindor senior laid down in his bed, thinking about his afternoon with the younger boy. Mark had to admit, Donghyuck wasn’t as bad as he thought. In fact, no matter how much the Gryffindor said he loathed him, he’d always have a soft spot for Donghyuck. He was, after all, really close to Jaemin, and when the two muggle boys enrolled into Hogwarts Mark guided them through the halls and helped them make their first – and now closest – friends. The only problem with the Slytherin boy, Mark thought with a frown, is that he’s too closed off. In the six years he’s been in Donghyuck’s circle of friends, never once had he spoken seriously with him. The younger likes to laugh and joke around, and he definitely hates letting people know he’s struggling, which explains why he hid his bad marks in DADA from his friends until it was seemingly too late to salvage them, and then proceeded to fix the problem all on his own, by cheating. To Mark, it only felt right that he should get to know his friend better, since they’ve known each other for so long and yet didn’t really have a connection. He found himself wishing he could get closer to the Slytherin, completely forgetting the old notebook underneath his pillow.

  
The next day, during Donghyuck’s first class of the morning, Herbology, Mark made an appearance to call Jaemin for a surprise practice that would take place after classes. Their professor, Mr. Longbottom, adored the older Gryffindor, as the boy was one of his best students, and asked him to stay for a demonstration that would only take a few minutes. Mark, ever the gentleman, agreed with a smile and stood next to his younger friends, Jaemin, Jeno, Renjun and Donghyuck. During the experiment, Mr. Longbottom asked for Mark’s assistance and, as usual in his class, a volunteer, to which Jaemin, in some sort of weird prank, pushed Donghyuck into. Mark liked Herbology, but his spirit diminished when he looked at Donghyuck’s face. The Slytherin looked positively uncomfortable, and the older boy was sure it was because of him.

  
“Alright, just hold this little fella for me, lads.” Mr. Longbottom said with a smile while handing them an ordinary looking plant. The boys took the plant

in their hands and listened as their teacher explained the process of replantation. Mark was so focused he only noticed a slimy substance was making its way into his and Donghyuck’s hands when said boy nudged him.

  
“Just give me the plant and wipe it off, then I’ll do the same.” The older whispered and Donghyuck nodded. However, he couldn’t seem to let go of Mark’s hand, no matter how hard he pulled. The Gryffindor arched an eyebrow at him and Donghyuck blushed in embarrassment.

  
“I can’t take it off!” He whispered shouted, catching their teacher’ attention.

  
“Is everything alright?” The professor asked. The two boys explained what their problem was and the teacher awed excitedly as he noticed the slime. “How lucky you are to witness this! It seems like the plant let out the fluids it uses to adhere its roots to the ground! Your grip on it must’ve been very strong and safe for our little friend!” Mark didn’t dare to look at Donghyuck’s face, but he was almost certain the younger boy was blushing as much as he was.

  
“Professor, how do we clean it off?” Mark asked politely, although impatiently. Their hands were growing numb from holding the plant and being glued together didn’t help. The professor cleared his throat, seemingly bothered by the question.

  
“Well, the fluid will dissapear for itself after a while.” He answered curtly, and Donghyuck sighed in impatience.

  
“How much is ‘a while’, Professor Longbottom?”

  
“A few hours… maybe?” Mark groaned at the uncertain answer, not noticing how Donghyuck looked away, slightly hurt. The professor excused them from their classes that day and advised them to rest and not to force the slime off, for it would only grow more attached. Mark tugged at his left hand, startling Donghyuck, and explained the situation as he led them out of the classroom.

  
“Come on, the professor excused us from all our classes today.” Donghyuck answered with a small grimaced smile, making Mark’s own cheery behaviour fade. The older boy sighed as he led them outside, but the Slytherin stopped suddenly, pulling the Gryffindor back.

  
“I’m sorry.” He said coldly. “I’m sorry you’re stuck with me for today, but remember I’m not here by choice either.” He added softly while looking away. Mark frowned, and then his eyes lit up. He knew why Donghyuck was acting so angry. He was embarrassed! He smirked at the younger boy, who squirmed in awkwardness in front of him, and tugged at his hand to gain his attention.

  
“Now, don’t be silly, young Slytherin!”

  
“I’m only a year younger than you, old man.” The boy in question rolled his eyes, and Mark was glad to see his usual façade coming back.

  
“This is perfect timing! I’ve actually been wanting to talk to you.”

  
“Talk to me?” Donghyuck arched an eyebrow. “What for?”

  
“Nothing in particular, just to talk.” Another tug. “Let’s go do something fun.”

  
“Mark Lee and fun don’t usually match, you know.” The younger teased, and Mark pouted.

  
“Not this time.” The older smirked. “This time I’m showing you real fun.”

  
____________________________

  
“This isn’t funny at all, Mark Lee!” A shout was heard coming from the grass patches surrounding the Hogwarts castle, followed by a loud but endearing high-pitched laugh.

  
“It’s pretty funny to me!” The two boys were currently sitting on Mark’s broomstick, the older of the two scaring the other by flying as fast as possible. The Gryffindor knew Donghyuck didn’t like flying, but no matter how much the other complained, he could hear the smile in his voice. Plus, having the Slytherin so close to him as they flew up in the air didn’t seem bad at all. Not that Mark liked it, he was just happy his friend was happy. That’s all.

  
“Mark, please, I’m getting sick.” Donghyuck said, but his laugh betrayed him, and Mark took the moment to look back at the red haired beauty sitting behind him. Lee Donghyuck was all tanned skin and bright chocolate eyes, heart-shaped lips and a cute nose. The Gryffindor had no idea how he hadn’t noticed his friend’s beauty before, but with the sunlight shining on him and a beautiful smile on his face, Mark had to acknowledge it. Donghyuck was beautiful, so beautiful it made the older boy a little dizzy just by looking at him, which proved to be a problem when the boy in question started screaming and they hit a tree branch. Apparently, Mark was so busy staring that he didn’t notice he was dropping in altitude, and by the time Donghyuck brought him out of his daydream, it was too late to turn back.

  
The next few hours were spent in the infirmary. Mark had hit his head on the ground, but the nurse assured him he would be fine. As for Donghyuck, his arm was twisted, and the yelps of pain as the nurse fixed him made the other boy’s chest hurt in the most painful way. It was his fault, too, no matter how much the Slytherin said he forgave him.  
When Donghyuck and Mark were finally released from each other, the Slytherin fled immediately to his house’s dorm rooms, leaving the older boy to do the same. When he got to his bed, he lifted his pillow and glared at the old notebook, who had remained there for the past two nights.

  
“It’s your fault.” He accused the object with a frown. He didn’t know why, but he was certain the book was granting his wishes, although it wasn’t going as well as he expected. The notebook was cursed, there was no other explanation. It seemed silly, but in the wizarding world there’s no telling what might be enchanted or not, and one must always be careful.

  
Deciding to make sure the notebook was in fact cursed and that it wasn’t just a bizarre string of coincidences, Mark placed his pillow above it once more, and laid down. Then, he thought of a wish that could prove his suspicions right. After some pondering, his mind came back to the same person he’d be thinking about the past two days: Donghyuck. Mark wasn’t sure why, but his first wish led him to the Slytherin boy, which then influenced his next requests. Not only that, but the notebook also managed to change Mark’s opinion about the red haired completely. Two days ago, the Gryffindor would’ve quit Hogwarts before admitting he actually cared about Donghyuck, and now here he was, making wishes about him and admiring his looks while flying. Nothing ever distracted him from flying, not even Chenle’s dolphin screams or Jaemin’s pranks during practice, yet the Slytherin boy seemed to do it so easily. Maybe he had been wrong all along. Maybe he didn’t hate Donghyuck.

  
Maybe he’d just been angry because he couldn’t have him.

  
When Mark was on his second year at Hogwarts, he offered to guide some of the first years. That’s how he met Jaemin and Donghyuck and, for the first time, he felt like an older brother, teaching them all about the wizarding world, since they’re muggles, and taking them out to Diagon Alley for fun. During the first part of that year, Jaemin, Donghyuck and him had become such good friends and yet, when he introduced them to Jeno and Renjun, the two of them grew so close to the Slytherin in such a short time that Mark got jealous and decided to ignore the younger altogether. He loves his younger friends, and all these years he’d just thought about the whole thing as a child’s tantrum, a possessive fit because his best friend was taken away from him, but even though Jeno and Renjun remained his friends, Donghyuck and his’ relationship was never the same. Since then, he’s accepted that they would never be more than acquaintances belonging to the same friend group.

  
However, everything changed in just two days. Suddenly, Donghyuck became nice to Mark, he teased him with a warm voice and a joking tone, instead of the previous cold and serious façade, he didn’t flee when they found themselves alone in the library, and instead opened up about his grades and even asked for help! And when they were flying, Mark swore he’d never seen someone look so good with wind hitting their face. He wasn’t an idiot, he knew what a crush looked like, and it looked like this. But the problem was, Donghyuck didn’t like him back. If he did, wouldn’t he have talked to him before, somewhere in the past six years of indifference? The Gryffindor had just gotten his friendship back, he didn’t want to ruin it so soon with a stupid crush. But although he didn’t want to, he felt like he needed to. There it was. The one thing he needed above anything else, a wish so hard to come true that no coincidence would be able to do it.

  
He wished Donghyuck was in love with him.

  
____________________________

  
If there’s one thing Mark Lee has not learned from making wishes, is that they should be made while thinking of the consequences, and _never_ thoughtlessly. When the boy woke up the next day, he remembered his wish. Would it really come true? He completely forgot the damned thing was cursed. What if was like taking Amortentia? Mark didn’t want Donghyuck to be addicted to him and to follow him around everywhere! He should’ve worded his wish better, should’ve done something to prevent bad things to happen. Better yet, he _shouldn’t_ have even wished something like that. It could hurt Donghyuck, and it would surely hurt him when he had to fix the mess he was sure would occur, and the Slytherin would probably want explanations, and Mark would have to tell him, and then he wouldn’t-

  
“I can’t go to class like this.” He decided, shaking his head to stop the train wreck of his thoughts, and as soon as his roommate left the room he locked the door and hid under his bed’s covers. With his luck, as soon as Donghyuck saw him disaster would ensue, so Mark deemed it safer to just not meet the Slytherin until he could fix this whole mess.  
What he didn’t expect was his roommate to come back by lunch time with his 6 friends. Repeated knocks on his door filled the room and his head as tried his best to ignore them. He hadn’t come out of the covers for a few hours, and he was too scared of opening the door and facing his crush, but he also knew they weren’t dumb. Well, _Renjun_ was a Ravenclaw, he had to have some brains to him, right?

  
“ _Alohomora_.” He heard Jeno’s soft voice, and the door unlocked. Jeno was the best at casting spells amongst them, both in pronunciation and in wand movements. His roommate let them enter the room and the six boys piled up on top of Mark’s bed.

  
“Get off me!” The Gryffindor yelled. “Chenle, your elbow!” Chenle’s loud laugh was heard and the boys backed off, leaving Mark to take the covers off and glare at them, with the exception of Donghyuck. The older didn’t want to trigger a reaction by acknowledging him.

  
“So, what’s wrong with you? Why didn’t you come to class?” Jaemin asked, followed by Renjun’s worried look. Mark looked at his friends and sighed.  
“I’m in trouble.” He answered. “I can’t leave my room.” They all looked at him confusedly.

  
“Was it something I did?” Donghyuck asked nervously, looking down. Mark wanted to reach out and hug him, but he was too scared of the consequences. “You know I don’t blame you for yesterday, right? It, I’m sorry for-” Before Mark could stop them, a hand was placed on the Slytherin’s shoulder.

  
“Can someone explain what’s going on?” Jisung, the youngest of them, asked calmly. Donghyuck fell silent, not daring to look Mark in the eyes. The older boy didn’t understand his behaviour. His crush didn’t seem in love with him at all. Maybe he was wrong, and everything that happened were just coincidences. “Mark, can you explain what just happened?” The boy shook his head as he buried himself on the covers again. “Why not?”

  
“You’ll laugh at me.” His voice sounded muffled and sad, making Jaemin roll his eyes.

  
“We won’t laugh, idiot. Tell us what’s wrong.” There was a muffled answer that the six boys couldn’t decipher. “Speak clearer, you baby.”

  
“I said, it’s the notebook.” Mark took his head out of the covers to glare at them.

  
“You mean the movie?” Chenle asked, making Mark, Jeno and Renjun, the other pure-bloods, look at him in confusion.

  
“Of course it’s not the movie, Chenle. How do you even know about The Notebook?” Donghyuck commented, and Jisung reddened.

  
“Chenle’s interested in muggle movies, so I showed it to him.” The youngest answered, and Chenle agreed with a smile. Mark resisted the urge to snort, and opted for rolling his eyes.

  
“I meant the notebook that’s under my pillow.” As Renjun moved to lift the pillow, Mark yelped, making the Ravenclaw stop in his tracks. Jeno looked at him confusion as Jaemin beckoned the Ravenclaw to his side. “Don’t touch it! It’s cursed. It grants any wish you make before you go to bed, but the outcome is never exactly what you want. I wished a stupid thing yesterday and now I’m trapped in my room until I can undo it.” He explained, and frowned when the other boys laughed out loud.

  
“How do you know it’s the notebook’s doing?” Jeno asked, and Mark blushed in embarrassment as he remembered his previous wishes.

  
“It was here on my bed when I came back from practice the other night. I must’ve put it under my pillow without noticing, and before I fell asleep I thought about how good it would be if I could have a week off.” He looked at Jaemin, whose eyes widened in remembrance.

  
“We didn’t have practice this whole week, did we?” Mark shook his head.

  
“That could’ve been a coincidence, though.” Jisung intervened, and Renjun nodded.

  
“That’s right, but I made another wish the next night, and it came true yesterday.” He admitted, sneaking a look at Donghyuck. “And yesterday I made this silly wish to confirm it’s the notebook fault, but I’m not sure if it worked or not.” He concluded, the other boys nodding.

  
“Then why don’t you try to find out?” Chenle suggested, and Mark shook his head.

  
“I can’t, it’s too risky! I’m going to un-wish it tonight, but in the meantime I have to be alone.” The boys looked amongst themselves with concern.

  
“Well we can’t leave you like this.” Chenle reasoned, but immediately paled at Renjun’s hard stare. “But Jisung and I have a test today and I’m sure Renjun would stupefy us to eternity if we skipped it.” He added nervously, throwing an arm around Jisung’s shoulders, who nodded in agreement.

  
“Right, and Jeno and Renjun have practice, and I have to tell the teachers you’re sick or something.” Jaemin explained, and Mark nodded understandingly.

  
“Don’t worry about me, just please get me something to eat before you go.” The boy asked, making the others laugh. Donghyuck, however, stood up.

  
“I can stay with Mark, my classes are already over.” The Gryffindor was about to protest, but the younger shook his head. “I want to apologize for yesterday, so I’ll stay here with you.”

  
“You already skipped classes yesterday, don’t you have to study or anything? And what if my wish affects you? This notebook is cursed, I don’t want any of you to get hurt. Just leave me alone for today, it’s fine.” Mark tried to reason. He couldn’t be left alone with Donghyuck, that’d be worse than going to class with him! If the other boy found out about the wish he had made about him, Mark would have to flee Hogwarts and never return, and with the red haired boy being as stubborn as a Gryffindor, he was sure he wouldn’t be able to keep his secret for long.

  
“It’s okay, I can study and keep you company at the same time.” Donghyuck reassured him with a smile which the Gryffindor tried to return, but the boy was sure it looked more like a grimace. “Plus, the two of us can handle a curse better than just one person!”

  
“Hyuck, you’re failing DADA.” Mark commented sceptically and the Slytherin huffed.

  
“Then, that’s settled. We’ll be back after dinner.” Jisung concluded, as Renjun and Chenle went to get food. Soon enough, it was only Mark and Donghyuck in the room.

  
“So,” Donghyuck began casually, while stretching his arms out. “what did you wish for yesterday’s mess to happen?” He asked with a smile, and Mark paled.

  
“N-nothing much,” He stuttered. “Just to not to go classes for a day.” He lied, and Donghyuck laughed.

  
“Somehow you granted me the same wish, should I be thankful?” He mused, but suddenly stopped in his tracks. “Hey, how was I involved in your wish too? We were glued to each other and everything…” Mark jumped from the bed before the Slytherin could continue his train of thoughts and busied himself with his schoolbooks.

  
“I-it doesn’t matter!” The older stammered. “What matters it that that damned notebook is cursed and should be destroyed!” He continued, trying to end the topic. “Plus, you were already involved yesterday, I really don’t want you to get hurt today.” Donghyuck hummed distractedly, ignoring Mark’s concern.

  
“You’re right, we should burn it or something.” He reasoned.

  
“Only after I un-wish my request. Now, go get your books.” The Gryffindor ordered, making Donghyuck raise an eyebrow. “I didn’t get to tutor you yesterday, did I?” Mark teased, but the younger could see the guilt in his eyes.

  
“You don’t have to, I told you I don’t need to pass DADA. It’s just one class, anyways.” Mark began to speak, but the other boy cut him off. “Don’t apologize again, please. You didn’t do anything wrong, I should be the one to apologize for distracting you.” He flicked his hand to show it was all passed, but the smirk on his face said otherwise.

  
“D-distracting me?” The older boy stammered.

  
“Yes, or do you think I didn’t notice you staring at me for two full minutes?” Donghyuck laughed, and Mark’s red face only made him laugh harder. After they calmed down, the two boys sat side by side with their books on Mark’s bed, their thighs touching, trying to study, until the Slytherin spoke once more.

  
“Why did you wish to skip classes yesterday?” He wondered, and the Gryffindor sighed.

  
“I don’t always like having classes.” He answered, trying to sound annoyed in hopes of the younger stopping his questions, but Donghyuck was stubborn.

  
“You’re the golden kid, you wouldn’t want to skip classes, they’d affect your grades. “Tell me the truth,” Mark looked at Donghyuck nervously. “was your wish related to me?”

  
“I already told you I wished to skip classes, don’t-”

  
“I said the truth. Yesterday wouldn’t have happened if you hadn’t wished for something related to me, would it?” Mark was caught. He put his books away with a sigh, and Donghyuck did the same as they faced each other.

  
“Are you sure you want to know?” The other nodded. “You have to promise not to get mad.” Another nod. “And above all, not to laugh.”

  
“I get it, Mark, now tell me what it is.” Donghyuck urged impatiently.

  
“Okay, okay, but don’t mock me!” At the Slytherin’s eye roll, he hit him lightly on the shoulder. “What I wished that night was to get to know you better, but I didn’t mean for us to be stuck together the whole day! I just wanted to get closer to you, since you’re usually so cold to me.” Mark glanced at the younger boy to see him deep in thought, his eyebrows furrowed and a pout on his lips. Cute.

  
“You wanted get closer to me?” Donghyuck asked, and Mark nodded, not trusting his voice. The younger leaned forward, their noses almost touching.

  
“Why now, after six years? You never cared before.” Mark was startled by the Slytherin’s frankness, and he shrugged.

  
“I-I don’t know, I just felt like it.” Mark couldn’t stand having Donghyuck so close, but the younger boy didn’t budge no matter how many times he pushed his shoulders.

  
“Are you sure you don’t know?” He singsonged with a smirk.

  
“Yes, I’m sure, now let’s study!” The Gryffindor was finally able to push Donghyuck back to bed and pretended to focus on his books, ignoring Donghyuck’s knowing smirk.

  
“If you don’t want to talk about it, how about today’s wish? Why do you think it didn’t work?” Mark almost wanted to avoid this torture and just confess, but Donghyuck could be acting like this because of the wish he made. Of course the Slytherin wouldn’t follow him around and be obvious about his crush. Donghyuck would tease and tease and wouldn’t give up until Mark confessed. The Gryffindor couldn’t confess now, not to a wish-induced loving Donghyuck, because he was sure the younger would remember it tomorrow, after he fixed everything.

  
“Maybe it _is_ working, I’m not sure.” The older responded pensively. “It was a really odd wish because I wanted to make sure it was the notebook’s doing.”

  
“Have you opened it?” Mark shook his head.

  
“I couldn’t open it the first time, so completely forgot about it until yesterday night, and since then I haven’t even touched it. I don’t want its curse to pass on to me.” The Gryffindor shuddered.

  
“Aren’t Gryffindors supposed to be brave?” Donghyuck teased with a laugh.

  
“We are! But this is a cursed object!”

  
“Well maybe if you tell me what you wished for we might know if it’s really the notebook’s fault or not.” Mark paled at the red-haired’s request, gulping.

  
“I-I can’t. No way. I can’t tell you.”

  
“Is it about me again?” The Slytherin wiggled his eyebrows with a smirk, and Mark’s face transition from looking like a ghost to resembling a ripe tomato was a good enough answer. “Aw, how cute! You’re very interested in me, aren’t you?” He teased. “What was it now? Did you wish I had a crush on you or something?” His guess was met with silence.  
Mark couldn’t speak. If he denied it, Donghyuck would notice he was lying, but if he told the truth he’d lose the Slytherin’s friendship, just when they’d started growing closer. Just when he had gathered up the courage to gauge at his crush’s expression, he heard it. Laughter.

  
Donghyuck was laughing in his face.

  
The Gryffindor didn’t know what to do. He felt humiliated, tears gathering in his eyes, but he didn’t want to cry. He didn’t want to lose Donghyuck either.

  
“Donghyuck, I-”

  
“Babe.”

  
“What?”

  
“Babe. That’s how you’re going to call me now. Babe, love, sunshine, cuddly-bug, sugar plum, the light of your life, the apple of your eyes, the-” Mark stopped the Slytherin’s rambling by pushing his chest lightly. Donghyuck, taking notice of the older’s confusion and impatience, looked at him with a wide smile.

  
“Hyuck. Explain.”

  
“Do you know how Amortentia doesn’t have any effect when the person you give it to is already in love with the one who made it?” Mark nodded. “Well, did I behave any differently today?”

  
“Well, aside from all the teasing and low-key flirting, I don’t think so.” Donghyuck blushed at the answer, but agreed with a nod.

  
“That’s because it works the same way.”

  
“W-what?” Mark couldn’t believe his ears. Donghyuck had just confessed to him, in his messy bedroom at the Gryffindor dorms, while sitting on his bed surrounded by Defence Against the Dark Arts books and papers, and he was now very obviously trying to hold his hand in what he thought was ‘smooth’. In a spurt of Gryffindor courage, he decided to save the boy from his torture and grabbed his hand quickly, hearing Donghyuck’s breath catch in his throat. He coughed awkwardly and resumed their talk.

  
“You heard me. Your wish didn’t work because it had already come true, like four years ago.” Mark’s eyes widened at the confession.

  
“Four years? I just realized it yesterday!”

  
“That’s why you’re not in Ravenclaw, Markie.”

  
“Markie?”

  
“Yes, Markie. Or do you prefer babe? Love? Sunshine? Cuddly-” Donghyuck dodged Mark’s sucker punches with a loud laugh, and the two boys smiled widely at each other, their hands shaking and their heart beating loudly in their chests.

  
“Hey Donghyuck.”

  
“What is it?”

  
“Why didn’t you say anything before? I know we drifted, but we could’ve been friends and we wouldn’t have wasted six years of our lives ignoring each other.” Donghyuck sighed as he ran a hand through his red hair.

  
“I was scared, of course.” Mark raised an eyebrow. “Not of you! You couldn’t hurt a fly, little lion cub.” The Gryffindor huffed at the younger’s teasing. “I meant, I was scared of talking to you. I was scared you were still angry at me, and since you didn’t put any effort on fixing things either, I decided to just let it be.”

  
“I did the same, and I should’ve talked to you sooner.” Mark agreed, as he felt equally as guilty. “I think the notebook helped, though.” He added, taking the notebook from beneath his pillow. Donghyuck looked at it without touching, but he found it to be a normal old book. “When I wished to not have practice, I went to the library the next day and found you, and we had our first normal conversation in about five years, give or take.” Donghyuck nodded. “The next day, even though we were glued to each other we ended up having a good time, and we didn’t even fight after you got hurt!”

  
“That was because I was in too much pain to argue, otherwise you’d have had an earful from me.” The older laughed at Donghyuck’s comment, and the red hair smiled. “Still, I think you’re right. Even today, we’re talking things through instead of being angry like we did six years ago.” He added, holding Mark’s hand tighter. The older boy looked out the window in embarrassment, taking note of the sun setting and the moon appearing high in the air.

  
“What time is it?”

  
“Oh shoot, it’s almost dinner time. We should go get something to eat, and maybe tell the others everything’s fixed.” Donghyuck suggested, and the Gryffindor agreed, both of them getting up from the bed.

  
“Let’s get going then!” Mark felt a light pressure on his right cheek, but when he registered Donghyuck’s kiss the latter had already left the room, leaving the older boy petrified in the middle of his bedroom, a hand on his cheek and a silly smile on his lips.

  
“I’ll get you back for that, Lee Donghyuck!”

  
____________________________

  
That same night, after dinner, Huang Renjun was making his way to the Ravenclaw dorms. He was very happy for his two friends, but the quiddich practice that day had been exhausting and he wasn’t really in the mood to celebrate. As he reached his bedroom, he noticed a brown, worn out leather-bound notebook sitting on top of his bed. He picked it up and ran his fingers through the case, recognizing the shape as the notebook beneath Mark’s pillow that afternoon. He had managed to hold it before the older stopped him, but he didn’t get a chance to see it. As he turned the book around to check its back, the notepad inside it fell off, leaving Renjun holding an empty bound. He didn’t think much of it, as the notebook appeared to be old, so it was only a matter of time before it gave out. However, as he picked the notepad, its pages seemed brand new, as if it had been freshly bought. That wasn’t the case though, for there was a sentence written on it:

  
_The person whose name you write on this book will fall in love with you._

  
Well, Renjun thought, as much as the offer was tempting, there was no use to writing any name. After all, he was in love with two people, not just one

**Author's Note:**

> if you made it here thanks you sm for reading!!!  
> i'm sorry if the ending's a bit hush but i really wanted some markhyuck cheek kisses and i didn't know how else to put them  
> also the next part will be in renjun's pov!! i proposedly made him not speak (idk if you noticed) but i love him to pieces  
> anyways thanks again and we'll meet on the next part!
> 
> Edit: I re-edited the whole text because i didn't really know how to format on ao3 before posting this, i hope it looks less like a mess now!


End file.
